


I Can Be Bold!

by TheSwordLesbian



Series: A Prompt for Every Season [5]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Dare, F/F, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28585368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSwordLesbian/pseuds/TheSwordLesbian
Summary: A darePrompt 21: "Kiss on a dare."Ship: PricemarshfieldRequest by:RainboqKiss Prompts! Send me an ask and I'll write a prompt
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Kate Marsh/Chloe Price
Series: A Prompt for Every Season [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094453
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	I Can Be Bold!

“Okay how do I look?” Kate said, twirling around in Chloe’s borrowed band shirt and jeans. Against her better judgment the three of them had snuck into the pool last night and had a swim before sleeping at Chloe’s house. The blue-haired girl had been able to scrounge up some of Rachel’s old clothes for Max to wear but Kate had had to settle for some of Chloe’s.

“You look hella cool Kate” Max said with a smile.

“Yeah! You look like you’re ready to throw down in a mosh pit! Chloe cheered.

Kate giggled. “I don’t know about that.” She looked down at the borrowed clothes. “They’re really comfy at least, if a little baggy”

“Well they suit you.” Chloe supplied, “they make you look…” she put a finger to her chin in thought before it suddenly came to her “Bolder! A bold and badass Kate Marsh”

Kate huffed at that. “I can be bold!” The blonde whined.

Max snickered and Chloe crossed her arms “oh is that true huh? Fine prove it.”

The shorter girl shrugged, “How am I supposed to prove it?”

“Hmmm.” The punk girl walked forward until she was toe to toe with Kate “I dare you to kiss me.”

Kate’s eyes went wide “w-what??”

Chloe smirked before repeating herself . “I dare you to kiss me.”

Kate just blinked at the taller girl. Its not like in the handful of weeks the three had been dating she hadn’t thought about kissing… a lot… And both of her girlfriends were definitely attractive… And Chloe standing so close to her was definitely causing her face to feel warm and her heart to race. Kate’s gaze trailed down slightly to Chloe’s lips…

Chloe chuckled, “it’s fine Kate I’m just teas-“

Kate suddenly leaned up on her toes and pressed her lips to Chloe’s. _"Oh… this is… nice_ " she thought as her eyes closed and she felt her girlfriend’s strong arms encircle her. She slid back down to her toes and opened her eyes to see a slightly awestruck Chloe.

“Damn Kate.” She stuttered out. “You’re hardcore.”

“Uhuh…”

Chloe giggled at Kate’s somewhat airy expression. “You’re still thinking about that kiss huh?”

Kate blushed at that “Uh… yeah”

The punk girl laughed. “Well you know the great thing about dating is that you can do that as much as you want.”

Somehow Kate managed to turn an even darker shade of red as she quietly responded. “I… I’d like that.” Then a thought came to her mind. “Wait a second.” She pushed herself out of Chloe’s arms and walked over to Max who had watched all of this with a sufficient blush on her own face. “Hi.”

Max laughed at that. “Hi yourself.”

Kate gently grabbed Max’s hand in hers, stepping very close. “Is it alright if I kiss you too?”

The brunette smiled at her before putting her arms around Kate’s neck and pulling her closer.

“This is awesome.” Kate muttered before Max pressed their lips together. Kate was sure she’d remember this day for the rest of her life.


End file.
